Interview with the Rodent
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Fourth of the Wheel of Comedy series. It's said there is no job as dangerous as the journalist's one. Come and see it yourselves.


SUMMARY: It's said that there's no job as dangerous as the journalist's one. Come and see it yourselves.

Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story, and, as usual, Babs is here to give me a hand. (You savage! The rabbit's paws don't give good luck, you know that?) Babs, I meant that you are here to help me! (Phew! Lucky me.) sigh. Present the disclaimer, can you? (Sure, man.)

(DISCLAIMER. As you guys already know, the Tiny Toon Adventures characters, including the great, wonderful, beautiful, and marvelous actress Babs Bunny…) Babsy, cut it, please. (Fine. We are copyrighted by Warner Brothers. This story was made without profit intentions. If we have another character from other show, we'll clear that at the end.)

Good. Now, for today's story, we'll need the… (WHEEL OF COMEDY!)

_The huge wheel that contains a picture of about every character from the TTA series appear in front of us, and Babs gives it a good push to make it spin. After a few minutes, the speed lowers to reveal the fanfic's main character._

And today, the spotlight will be on… MARY MELODY! (Don't call her The Cameo Queen, coz Mary is the star in today's fic!)

INTERVIEW WITH THE RODENT.

A TTA fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

K-ACME TV.

"There's no way I'm coming back there, and that's final!"

Hamton Pig, the big man (or hog) behind the K-ACME TV News, was at his office, trying to get the job done, as usual. This time, it included trying to calm down a certain hysterical green duck yelling in front of him because of the results (or lack of them) concerning his most recent assignment..

"Come on, Plucky, you are one of my best reporters. I'm sure it couldn't be as bad as you say." Hamton tried to calm down the duck for the millionth time. Plucky scowled at the fat toon.

"Hammy, I was blasted, exploded, and anviled more than ten times… and I was at the place like, 2 minutes! Next time send me to cover a war zone, a police's operative, or Michael Jackson's next trial… it might be safer!" Plucky pointed. Hamton sighed. Even if he was Plucky's boss, the pig used to be the duck's sidekick for such a long time, so it was still hard to him to force Plucky to do anything, especially when he already knew the job was particularly dangerous. Hamton decided to give the job to another person, and took a little paper out from his desk.

"Fine, Plucky. In that case, your new assignment will be covering the dogs' show. Foghorn Leghorn will be the judge, and I'm sure he'll make a scene." Hamton told the duck. Plucky usually disliked this kind of jobs, but, after the last one, he was more than happy to cover the canine show without hesitation. Plucky grabbed the paper with his instructions, and left the office.

After Plucky left, Hamton started pondering about who will he send next to cover this particular story. He wasn't exaggerating when calling Plucky one of his best reporters, so, if the duck couldn't do it, there were few options left. A couple of minutes later, he made his decision, and talked to his speaker.

"Harriet, please check if Mary Melody had already returned from her last mission. I need her for a new one." Hamton told his secretary. A second later, Mary entered the office wearing a full skater's outfit, including protective gear, black on-line skates, pink shades, a white top, and blue shorts. Hamton looked at her dumbfounded, but, before he could say anything, Mary handled him a tape.

"Here it is, Hammy. My interview with Tony Hawk. Nice guy, really; he even taught me a few movements. Look at this." Mary skated a few feet away from Hamton, and jumped to make a gracious spinning on the air, stopping suddenly at mid air to dance the Macarena. Since Mary is a toon, she can defy gravity for some time as long as she doesn't look down, so she could also dance a little Fox Trot, The Mexican Sombrero's Dance, and Hip-Hop, before she touched the floor again. Hamton clapped at his reporter's skill, and she removed her helmet, revealing a yellow bow and her trademark ponytail, to vow in front of him, thanking the applause. One of the reasons Mary was such a good reporter was the fact she adapted to the enviroment and mood of the people she interviewed, making her a good option for hard assignments.

"Nice one, Mary. Look, I hate to give you a new assignment when you just finished another, but this is very important. Please, take a seat." Hamton told the girl and pointed to the chair in front of the desk. She was a merry girl (if you excuse the pun), but always knew how to act seriously when needed, and, obviously, judging by the pig's words, he was about to talk to her about something really serious.

"Hey, don't worry, Hamton. I knew that this job would be difficult when I accepted it. But I'll be more than happy to accomplish my duty…" Mary stood up on the chair, and made a solemn face, while the American flag appeared behind her, and the song "Bars and Stripes" were heard on the background. She continued.

"And that duty… the duty of all the fellow reporters around the world, is to give the audience a clear look of the latest news to keep them well informed about the success of our most important people… the fails of the system…the community's state… the human side of our society… the last wedding of Liz Taylor… all, while they enjoy their TV dinners in company of the family so they can have something to talk about in the job the next day. That's my sacred mission!" Mary ended while making a military salute. Then, she turned around to see behind her, and returned to her usual tone.

"Thanks for the background effects, guys." Mary directed to Furrball and Calamity, who were behind her holding a big flag, and Sneezer, who was next to them with a trumpet on his little hands. The three toons gave Mary the thumbs up, and walked out of the office. After they left, Hamton and Mary returned to the "serious talk" mood.

"Good to see you take your job so seriously, Mary, but this isn't an easy task. You are going to interview someone who isn't exactly of the social type. This character has a particular feud against reporters; right before you entered, Plucky was here telling me about how bad it was for him to just try getting near the subject's residence. He rather accepted to cover a dogs' show before trying it again." Hamton told her. Mary knew this was a first one for Plucky; the duck loved the spotlight, something you usually don't get from covering those kind of events, so the assignment should be a very difficult one to make him take this decision.

"That bad, uh? Well, it can't be worse than that time you sent me to interview The Crocodile Hunter, remember?" Mary told Hamton while scratching her chin.

_Flashback._

_Mary is in a jungle, holding her camera, and wearing the usual explorer's outfit, complete with a red bandana around her neck and a green bow holding her ponytail. She is in front of a crocodile that has its jaws wide open._

"_So, Steve, how are you feeling? Need me to help you?" She talks to the crocodile, in a somewhat worried tone, while filming the inside of the beast's jaws._

"_No, thanks, Mary. This is a fascinating experience! For the first time, I'll be able to experiment the fascinating experience of the digestive process of this magnificent animal." A muffled yet excited voice is clearly heard from the reptile's interior._

"_And how does it feels?" Mary asks._

"_Burns like you have no idea!" The excited but obviously pained voice replies._

_End flashback._

"So, who I'm going to interview?" Mary asked. "Saddam Hussein? Tonya Harding? The Undertaker?" Mary tried to guess. Hamton shook his head, and sighed.

"Slappy Squirrel." Hamton answered. Mary got a blank look, and twitched her eye.

"Are you sure you don't want an interview with The Undertaker?" Mary gulped.

THE FIRST IMPRESSION.

An hour later, Mary, wearing a red jacket and mini-skirt, white sneakers, a red bow, and blue top, and holding a big brown purse (which contained her camera), was walking towards Slappy's home, located in a tree near Burbank. She was honestly worried about this mission. The squirrel was famous for her crankiness, and had access to enough explosives to destroy Australia, so Mary would need a lot of tact to deal with her.

Mary arrived at the squirrel's home, consisting in the classical cartoon's squirrel house (a big tree with a door and windows), and rang the bell. With some luck, maybe Slappy wouldn't be as aggressive with her because they were both females. It was obvious Mary had no idea that Slappy could have many defects, but being discriminative wasn't one of them; she hated almost everyone the same way.

Slappy checked at her visitor through the door's eye, and frowned. She hated to attend the reporters, but it was always funny to make them explode; at least, that way, the next one would be scared about interviewing her, and she would have some peace for a long time. Slappy opened her purse, looking for a surprise for Mary… the kind that leaves lots of bruises and psychological damage. After founding what she was looking for, the rodent half opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Squirrel. Let me introduce myself. I work for K-ACME TV, and my name is…" Mary was cut by a grey paw that tossed her the classic bunch of dynamite sticks tied together, with the burning fuse. Slappy closed the door immediately.

Mary looked at the dynamite, but, instead of panicking, she just wetted her index and thumb from her right hand, and used them to turn off the fuse. Then, she sighed, and knocked at the door; she was expecting this kind of surprises from Slappy, so the girl prepared herself psychologically and checked her old text books from the Looniversity on her way to the squirrel's place. She placed the explosives inside her purse, ready for another surprise.

She didn't had to wait too much. The same grey paw gave her another explosive; this time, a huge round bomb with a very short fuse. Slappy closed the door again to protect herself, while Mary took a pair of scissors out of her purse, and cut the fuse before it could activate the explosion. Mary placed it inside her purse too, and knocked the door again. Maybe, if she was too persistent, Slappy would give up and allow her to, at least, have a civil conversation.

Slappy, of course, wasn't happy about this, but she had to admit being impressed. _"So,_ _this is a smart girl, uh?"_ She thought. _"Well, let's see if she can handle this one."_ Slappy searched again on her purse, and took out a little red round bomb with a long fuse. The rodent opened the door, and quickly closed it after tossing the bomb.

Mary grabbed the bomb, and, as she did with the dynamite, wetted her fingers to turn it off the fuse. However, right after she did it, the fuse turned on again by itself! Surprised, she turned it off again, with the same result. She then cut the fuse with her scissors, but immediately a new burning fuse appeared on its place. Mary wide opened her eyes in fear.

"Oh, my… This is an Acme Freleng-2000!" Mary screamed. On the inside of the house, Slappy chuckled. The "Acme Freleng-2000" is also known as the "sure explosion bomb"; you can't deactivate or turn it off by any way, and it always damages someone when explode. Even if you try to bury it, or throw it away, it will come back to you, or the explosion will make something to hurt you indirectly, like throwing debris against you, or causing a small earthquake.

Mary started running around the house while holding the bomb, looking for a solution. She couldn't throw it against the house, because Slappy would never forgive her, and that would ruin the interview's chances. And, of course, she didn't want to be hurt either. The only solution was finding someone who could get the bang instead of her. It wasn't a nice solution, but Mary had an idea; if someone else was about to receive the explosion, at least he would deserve it. Mary quickly took out a mail's stamp, licked it, and posted it on the bomb; she quickly wrote something on a paper, and used it to wrap the explosive. Then, she placed her fingers on her mouth, and whistled. Little Beeper appeared a second later, wearing a mailman's hat.

"Beeper, this is an emergency. Take this package to the address on the paper, and do it ASAP, ok?" Mary told the bird. Beeper nodded, and immediately zoomed away with the package.

Meanwhile, Walter Wolf was at his home, preparing his latest scheme against Slappy. For this particular plan, he decided to use all the explosives he could afford; dynamite, gun powder, nitro, fireworks, gas, jalapeño peppers… It was enough to start a war, and probably finish it. When he was about to call for a moving truck to help him transport all the stuff, he heard his door's bell. Walter walked through the room, and opened the door.

"What do you want, silly bird?" Walter snapped at Beeper. The little roadrunner gave the wolf the package, and dashed away. Surprised, Walter checked the wrapping paper; besides his address, there was just a little inscription on it.

"Sorry about this, but you were about to be blasted by the old lady anyway." Walter read, and then ripped the paper.

Mary looked at the horizon, on the direction Beeper ran, and took out her shades.

KAAAAAABOOOOOOM!

A second later, the sky was illuminated by an orange glow, and a thunderous noise was clearly heard from many miles around.

Slappy noticed this too (of course, that explosion could be noticed from Jamaica), and smirked. This girl wasn't as dumb as the other reporters.

THE BACK DOOR.

Mary waited for a while before her next attempt to get the interview, hoping that Slappy would calm down. She approached the door very carefully, expecting another surprise. When she was right in front of the door, she noticed a little paper right next to it; obviously, it was slipped down the door. Mary grabbed and read it.

"You impressed me, kid. Please, come to the back door. I have a reputation to keep." Mary read, and smiled. Apparently, Slappy wasn't as bad as everyone thought, and only acted the way she did to keep her image. Obviously, she wanted to attend Mary, but secretly; with that idea on mind, Mary walked to the back of the tree, and knocked at the second door.

The moment the door opened, however, Mary gasped in fear, because, in front of her, Slappy was smirking, and aiming at her with a huge cannon.

"Sorry, girl, but, as I told you, I must keep my image." Slappy shrugged, and yanked a cord in the back of the weapon. Mary took it at her signal to run away.

KABLAAAM!

Mary dashed away from the house, right at the same time when the cannon blasted a black metallic ball against her. She ran as fast as she could, with the cannonball mere inches behind her. As she was running, Mary immediately started pondering about all her options, and, suddenly, a plan popped on her mind. In a split second, she made a spin change, reappearing with a Chicago Bulls' outfit, and turned to catch the cannonball with her bare hands. Luckily, her plan worked, and, even if it took her a huge effort, Mary could stop the cannonball. Then, she started making fancy movements with it, like if it were a basketball, and, after a few seconds, ran towards Slappy's home, still using it that way. When she was at a certain distance, she aimed at the cannon's opening, and threw the ball to it, making the cannonball enter cleanly.

"Wow! A three-pointer, uh? Not bad, girl. Let's see if you can handle the full potency." Slappy glared at Mary, and started making adjustments to the cannon. However, before she could shot again, a black round object flew through the air, entering the cannon just like the cannonball did a moment before.

"Wait. That wasn't the bomb I gave her a while ago, isn't it?" Slappy said, and, before she could do anything...

BOOOM!

...the cannon exploded in front of her, leaving nothing but debris and a dizzied but furious rodent.

Mary watched everything at a distance, still wearing her basketball's outfit. Obviously, destroying the cannon and blackening Slappy wasn't the best way to be on her good side, but she had to do it to save herself from another blast. Mary noticed Slappy's angry eyes, and decided to keep her distance for a while until she could calm down; of course, in Slappy's case, it was easier to freeze the Hell, or get a girlfriend to Fowlmouth, before the squirrel could do that.

-

VISITING THE NEIGHBORHOOD.

As Mary retired to think about her next movement, she walked near another tree house. It was neater than Slappy's, and located really close to it. Mary then noticed someone was laughing from the inside. At a closer look, she saw a purple female chipmunk looking through the window.

"I suppose that you are having a nice time looking at my problems with Slappy, right?" Mary asked the chipmunk. The furry washed a tear (caused by extreme laughing), and calmed down to talk to Mary.

"So…sorry… but… it was so funny!" The chipmunk said, trying to hold her laughter. "I was hoping for someone to finally do something like that to Slappy for a very long time. Oh, by the way, my name is Candy. I'm that old sack's neighbor, and glad you made that to that cranky rodent." Candy smiled. Mary deducted there were some serious troubles between the furries, and then had an idea. If she couldn't get an interview with Slappy, she might be able to get some information from her neighbors.

"Excuse me, Miss Candy, but, can I interview you for K-ACME TV?" Mary asked. Candy's face glowed with happiness.

"Sure, come in. I can tell you tons of great things about my wonderful life!" Candy invited Mary to pass to her place.

"Actually, I just want to know some facts about Slappy. Maybe, since you live next door, you can tell me something interesting." Mary told her. Candy smiled disappeared for a moment, but immediately changed to a sly look.

"Of course, dear. I can tell you all the nasty stuff I know about that old mummy." Candy gave Mary a wicked smile, and then started telling her lots of bad things about Slappy; that she was totally evil, never recycled, was a member of the Ku Klux Klan, scared kids on Halloween… Mary didn't believed half of that. As a reporter, she knew perfectly when someone was lying, and it was obvious Candy was making up most of the story. Mary then noticed something that couldn't fit with the house's decoration; a can of nut's soda, placed over the fire place.

"Excuse me, but, somehow, I think that can clashes with the house style. Why are you keeping it?" Mary asked. Candy looked at the can, and frowned.

"That hideous squirrel forced me to take it when I refused to allow her to drop it on my wastebasket. I keep it to remind me how evil she really is!" Candy snapped, and told Mary the whole story. Mary was fed of this chipmunk; sure, Slappy exaggerated the whole issue, but it wouldn't hurt Candy to be a good neighbor on first place, and allow Slappy to drop a single can on her basket. Mary then had an idea to give Candy a lesson, and maybe get some profit for her on the process.

"Excuse me, Candy, can I keep the can? I can get some money for it, and I'll be more than happy to give you half of it." Mary told Candy. The chipmunk didn't understood the Afro-american's request, but decided it would be good to finally get rid of the can.

"Of course, dear. Take it. And keep all the money for yourself, I insist." Candy handled Mary the can. How much could she get for it? Ten cents at the recycling center? Mary thanked Candy, and walked out of the house. Then, she took out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Is me, Mary Melody. I have an item for you. Is the can of nut's soda Slappy drank from in one episode of Animaniacs. Yes, I'm near her house. I'll wait for you." Mary talked to the person the other side of the line, while Candy was overhearing everything. A few seconds later, an overweighed guy with glasses, a white t-shirt with, and a green home-made cape appeared next to her, riding on a moped.

"Oh boy, oh boy! The can! You really have it! It will look great next to my carrot munched by Bugs Bunny, and the bullet's cartridge from Elmer's shotgun!" The guy jumped from his moped, and examined the can as if it was a diamond.

"So, Fanboy, how much are you offering for it?" Mary asked the guy. Fanboy then took out from nowhere a big bag of money.

"Ten grand, Mary! I have most of it in coins, but it's all there!" Fanboy gave the bag to Mary, who gladly accepted it. Candy, on her house's door, was shocked, and her jaw hit the ground while her eyes grew the side of bowling balls.

"WHAT! TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS FOR AN OLD CAN? HOW?" Candy screamed when she recovered.

"Well, I met Fanboy once when I was covering a comic-con, and learned that the props from a cartoon, movie, or TV show are very valuable among collectors, and he gave me a list of stuff he would like to get. I already sold him one of Babs' shirts, bows from her, Fifi, Elmyra, Shirley, Sweety, and myself; one fish's backbone left by Furrball, debris from one of Calamity's experiments, and so on. Of course, I always share the money with my friends, but, luckily for me, you generously agreed to allow me to conserve all the money from the can's sell, an item I recognized from the list. Thanks a lot, Candy." Mary explained, and walked away. Fanboy was rubbing the can against his cheeks, with a happy expression on his face, and, after a few minutes, jumped on his moped and rode away.

Candy paled, and stayed standing on her place in shock. She walked back to her home a few minutes later, and everybody in the surrounding mile could hear her insulting herself and hitting the house's walls with his head.

Slappy, who watched the whole scene from her house, cracked laughing. The girl was a pain, but at least was a funny one.

A GIFT OF PEACE.

About an hour later, Mary returned to Slappy's home, holding a present's box. She decided that maybe, if she was kind enough, Slappy would forgive and allow her to do her job. Again, she rang the door's bell, and waited. Slappy opened the door, and looked at the present with an un-amused expression.

"You don't give up, right?" Slappy sighed. Then, before Mary could say a thing, she handled her a present of her own. "I'll tell you what. I'll accept your gift if you accept mine, and, if I like it, maybe I'll give you your interview."

"Deal, Mrs Squirrel. Here." Mary said to Slappy, and they both exchanged boxes. Of course, Mary suspected there was a trap inside the box, but couldn't miss any chance to do the interview, even a small one. Slappy suspected something similar, so decided to close the door and give the gift a closer look.

Slappy opened the present very carefully, and was surprised to see a perfect figure of herself, made entirely of soap. Even someone like Slappy, who hated sentimental stuff, appreciated the gift. There was a note inside the box.

"Mrs Squirrel, I made this figure in my Crafts class a few years ago. I think you'll appreciate it more than anyone else. Hope you like it." Slappy read the note. Then, she checked the paper, the box, and the figure. To her surprise, she discovered Mary was entirely honest, and the present had no trick at all. Then, she got a worried expression; for once, she was feeling guilty, and with good reason.

Mary opened her gift at the same time Slappy was checking hers. Very cautiously, Mary looked inside the box, to find nothing at all. Then, she checked the box's cover, and saw it had a bullseye on it; a moment later, a shadow appeared on the cover, and a signature whistling sound was heard from the sky. Mary looked up to see a huge anvil falling on her direction. She quickly twisted her ponytail to give it the shape of a spring; as she expected, it worked that way, catching the anvil and springing it back to the sky.

Mary sighed in relief, but, unfortunately, the box had a fake bottom she didn't noticed, and, inside it, there was a little yet powerful bomb.

BOOOOM!

It exploded a few seconds after the anvil flew back to the sky, sending Mary through it as well. Dizzied because of the explosion, Mary shook her head, and made the mistake to look down, making her unable to stop the fall back to the ground. However, at the middle of the fall, she activated a little Acme parachute she was carrying under her clothes.

"Good thing I was prepared for this one." Mary smiled to herself. Then, she heard the whistling sound again, and gulped. "Bad thing I'm not prepared for the next one!" A second later, the anvil landed on top of the parachute, and its weight made Mary fall to the ground at a huge speed.

WHAAAAM!

Slappy ran out of her house, and gasped. She saw no traces of the girl, except for a huge hole on the ground. The squirrel ran next to it, and started calling for her.

"Girl? Are you okay? Come on, nobody really gets hurt in cartoons… or fics about one! Girl, answer me!" Slappy screamed at top of her lungs. She was used to kick asses, but her victims were always annoying persons or cruel villains, and, despite she hated to admit it, she was actually starting to like Mary.

"My name is Mary Melody, not "girl". And yes, I'm fine." Slappy turned around to see Mary emerging from a hole, with a miner's helmet on her head and a shovel on her hands. "Nice gift you gave me, uh?"

"Well, about that…" Slappy wasn't used to excuse herself but, when she was about to say it, she stopped, and thought about the name she just heard. "Wait… Mary Melody? The girl that gives the 6 o'clock News?" Slappy asked, ad Mary nodded. The squirrel took her glasses out of her purse, and gave Mary a good look.

"Wow! You are right! Sorry, kid, didn't recognized you without my glasses, and I hate to use them when I fight… they make me look less terrifying. I really like your job, girl! Your last Friday's interview was excellent!" Slappy told her.

"Oh, yes. The interview with Mike Tyson." Mary pointed.

_Flashback._

_Mary is in a boxing ring, wearing blue boxing gloves, a black top, red shorts, and a white bow; she is on a fighting stance. In front of her, Mike Tyson, shirtless, with black gloves and white shorts, roars and charges against her._

_Before the giant can touch her, Mary spin changes, and even if she conserves the boxing outfit, she now has butterfly-like wings. The girl flies around Tyson, throwing a rain of punches against him. Totally groggy, the boxer doesn't notice Mary flying behind him, and taking a hive out of her body's pocket. Mary slips it inside Mike's shorts, and the man yells in pain. Before he can do anything else, Mary makes her right punch do a spinning action, and hits him square on the jaw, so strongly that he lands the other side of the ring, knocking him out cold._

_Sweetie appears next Tyson, and counts to ten. The bell rings, and Sweetie flies towards Mary to lift her arm in victory. Smiling, Mary takes out a microphone from her shorts._

"_And that clears the mystery. Floating like a butterfly, and stinging like a bee, is too much for old Mike, so, in a hypothetical fight, at their peak, Cassius Clay would cream him." Mary concludes._

_End Flashback._

"He, he, he! That was nice to see! He didn't made any legal action against the network, right?" Slappy asked.

"Nah, It was embarrassing enough to him to be defeated by a girl in National and Cable TV." Mary told her. Then, she returned to her reporter's mode. "So, you are giving me the interview?"

"Don't know, kid. I liked the gift, but, as I told you, I most keep an image." Slappy said.

"I got ten grand from Candy's can. I'm giving you five." Mary said with a sly look.

"Seven."

"Six and a half."

"Done." Slappy shook Mary's hand, and invited her inside her home.

EPILOGUE.

"And that, my dear audience, was the first of the ten parts interview with cartoons' legend, Slappy Squirrel. Join me next week for the second one. I'm Mary Melody, for K-ACME TV. Good night. Back to you, Buster." Mary, wearing a fake pearls necklace, blue dress, and light purple bow, ended her participation on the six o' clock newscast, and Buster returned to the air. While the rabbit gave the rest of the news, Hamton walked through Mary's place.

"Nice one, Mary. You made a great job with Slappy! What was your secret?" Hamton asked the girl. She just shrugged.

"Bribery, plain and simple." Mary smiled to the pig, and stood up to go to her dressing room, but was cut by a mad wolf covered in bandages.

"YOU!" Walter snapped at her. "You were the one who sent me that bomb, right? You ruined my best scheme ever, silly girl! I should…!" Mary interrupted the wolf, and offered him a little present box.

"Sorry, Mr Wolf. Please, accept this gift from Mrs Squirrel, and myself." Mary said. Walter accepted the box, and walked away.

"I wonder what it is." Walter thought out loud. He opened the box to find…

The dynamite sticks Slappy tossed to Mary on the fic's second act… with the fuse on.

BOOOOM!

A few moments later, Mary reappeared on the TV screen.

"And now, a special report. A comet, shaped like a wolf, was seen flying across the ocean, and directing to China. The Chinese government had declared they are ready to blast it with their anti-air missiles if it gets very close. We have the image?" Mary asked.

The image of a flaming Walter Wolf appears flying near a Chinese shore, and, a second later, is intercepted by a missile...

BABABOOOM!

...making the whole screen to show nothing but a dark cloud for a moment, and then Walter falling to the ocean.

At her home, Slappy laughed like crazy, paused, and directed to the fic's reader.

"And, that's comedy!"

THE END.

Hope you had liked this story. (I liked it, definitely I liked it!) Babs, if you are going to mimic Runt, take the chance to clear the second disclaimer.

(Sure. As you guys noticed, we had cameos with characters from Animaniacs, Slappy, Walter, and Candy, and Fanboy, from Freakazoid, as well as special cameos from Steve, The Crocodile Hunter, and Mike Tyson. Ramiro doesn't own them either. I think Don King still owns the last one.)

Thanks, Babs. You know the deal, people! (Yes, start reviewing, okay! Oh, and thanks for reading the fic.)

Keep the good writing.


End file.
